english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Sam Riegel
Samuel Brent Oscar Riegel (born October 9, 1976) is an American voice actor, Writer and ADR Director. He's the older brother of voice actress Eden Riegel. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Disney Doc McStuffins (2013) - Orville (ep34) *Disney Elena of Avalor (2017) - Referee, Additional Voices *Disney Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (2013) - Additional Voices *Disney Sofia the First (2013-2017) - Coachman (ep67), Doctor (ep15), Guard#2 (ep73), Old Farmer (ep49), Royal Builder (ep33), Smokelee (ep81), Squirrel (ep15), Additional Voices *Disney Tron: Uprising (2012-2013) - Additional Voices *Disney Wander Over Yonder (2013-2016) - Admiral Admirable (ep38), Emperor Awesome, Additional Voices *Fresh Beat Band of Spies (2015) - Audience Guy (ep17), Curtis (ep17), Fan#1 (ep17), Kid#1 (ep17), Mate (ep6), Pirate Guard (ep6) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013) - Pilot (ep1) *Jackie Chan Adventures (2005) - Additional Voices *Mixels (2015) - Vampos (ep2) *Pickle & Peanut - Additional Voices *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Donatello 'Animation - Dubbing' *Gormiti (2009) - Toby Tripp, Air Gormiti (ep15), Earth Gormiti (ep13), Forest Gormiti (ep14), Lava Scout#1 (ep4) *Winx Club (2011-2013) - Riven, Acheron, Blackboard (ep66), Club Owner (ep146), Fisherman (ep100), Guard (ep60), Guard (ep66), Lu Wei, Man (ep90), Man (ep93), Noble (ep71), Oil Rig Worker (ep105), Servant (ep54), Shopkeeper (ep147), Sphinx (ep138), Transport Pilot (ep53), Zombie Pirate Captain#1 'Movies' *Khumba (2013) - Jock *Zambezia (2012) - Hurricanes, ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *Back to the Sea (2012) - Short Seagull *Little Big Panda - Kung Fucious 'TV Specials' *Disney Elena and the Secret of Avalor (2016) - Crew Walla *Disney Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy (2014) - Smokelee *Lego Friends: Dolphin Cruise (2013) - Jacob *Lego Friends: Emma's Dilemma (2014) - Jacob *Lego Friends: New Girl in Town (2012) - Jacob, Worker 1, Worker 2 *Lego Friends: Stephanie's Surprise Party (2013) - Jacob *Winx Club (2011) - Riven *Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix (2011) - Riven, Mike's Co-Worker *Winx Club: The Battle for Magix (2011) - Riven *Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix (2011) - Riven 'TV Specials - Dubbing' *Winx Club: Magical Adventure (2013) - Guard, Riven *Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom (2012) - Riven Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *B-Daman Crossfire - Reggie Mak, B-Shot A *Blade (2012) - Ikeda (ep2) *Bleach - Gonryomaru, Ikkaku Madarame (eps104-105), Maki Ichinose, Ruri'iro Kujaku, Stealth Force Member (ep81), Additional Voices *Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan - Hiroshi Miyamoto *Blue Dragon - Jiro, General Logi's Captain, Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep1), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep8), Jibral Soldier (ep8), Thug (ep6) *Blue Exorcist (2012-2013) - Mephisto Pheles, Izumi *Boys Be... - Kyoichi Kanzaki *Buso Renkin (2008) - Madoka Maruyama *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Claudio S. Darlton, Clovis la Britannia, Additional Voices *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 - Claudio S. Darlton, Additional Voices *Comic Party - Kazuki Sendou *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue - Chang, Doctor B (ep11), Examiner (ep21), Guard B (ep13), Guy A (ep10), Lab Worker A (ep22), Man A (ep16), Operations Person (ep16), Outlaw (ep17), Secretary (ep15), Security (ep23), Staff B (ep8) *DearS - Hikoro Oikawa (Oihiko), Assassin (ep8), Employee A (ep10) *Di Gi Charat - Mishter Manager *Digimon Data Squad - Kudamon/'Reppamon'/'Qilinmon'/'Sleipmon', Attraction Attendant (ep7), Man (ep6), Police Officer (ep7), Soldier (ep24), Young Man (ep8) *Disney Stitch!- Hiroman *Durarara!! (2011) - Contact (ep13), Issac Dian, Man A (ep20), Punk (ep26), Ryo Takiguchi, Yellow Scarf Member (ep20), Yellow Scarf Member (ep22) *Ergo Proxy - Pull (ep19) *Eureka Seven - KLF Pilot (ep45), Teenager (ep45), Young Norb *Eyeshield 21 - Additional Voices *Fafner (2005-2006) - Hiroto Doma, Additional Voices *Fate/stay night - Shirou Emiya *Fighting Spirit - Akira Shigeta *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2009) - Yonekichi *Girls Bravo - Big Guy B (ep17), Drugstore Keeper (ep14), Gang Member (ep16), Mamoru Machida, Paramedic 2 (ep13) *God Eater (2016-2017) - Gate Guard (ep10), God Eater (ep9), Tatsumi O'Mori *Grenadier: The Beautiful Warrior (2005) - Yajiro Kojima *Gun X Sword (2006) - Beard Folks A (ep2), Klatt (ep6), Patron (ep3), Wild Bunch A (ep1) *Gungrave (2004-2005) - Alzac (ep6), Carlason (ep5), Kyne (ep24), Member A (ep6), Researcher (ep25), Young Policeman (ep7) *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Viral *Haré+Guu (2006) - Ashio, Police Officer (ep23) *Honey and Clover - Shinobu Morita, Man (ep4), Old Man (ep16), Ramen Shop Owner (ep12), Yamamoto (ep12) *Ikki Tousen - Chuei Totaku, Student A (ep1) *Ikki Tousen: Xtreme Xecutor - Souka, Additional Voices *Iron Man (2011) - Masked Man (ep11), Reporter on TV (ep11), TV Reporter (ep12) *K (2013) - Yashiro Isana, Fox Smoke, Guard (ep9), Male Student (ep9), Truck Driver (ep8) *Kamichu! - Ino, Goblin B (ep9), God of Yakisoba (ep7), Politician 2 (ep4) *Kekkaishi (2010-2011) - Kimiya Hachioji (ep25), Koshu, Kyoichi Hiba, Makio, Tsumugi Kazuchika (ep27) *Kill la Kill (2014) - Male Student (ep1), Suzuki (ep1) *Koi Kaze (2005) - Dancing Man (ep6), Friend B (ep7), Men (ep4), Teacher (ep5), Teacher (ep11), Teacher Mr. Yamazaki (ep9) *Kyo Kara Maoh! - Günter von Christ, Ryan, Additional Voices *Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne - Array, Operator (ep11), Operator (ep13) *Lucky☆Star - Minoru Shiraishi, Narration (ep6) *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2013-2014) - Ahbmad Saluja, Dorji, Spartos *Marmalade Boy (2005) - Boy Student 3 (ep55), Host (ep46), Male Student (ep48), Man (ep58), Michael Grant, Mr. Rainey (ep54) *Monster (2009-2010) - BKA Employee B (ep48), Constantine (ep32), Customer (ep49), Guest B (ep36), Killer (ep31), Man A (ep67), Neighboring Student (ep26), Peter (ep5), Reporter (ep3), Reporter B (ep46), Student (ep25), Toshio Iwai (ep35) *Naruto - Baki, Chishima, Land of Birds Servant (ep162), Land of Waves Townsman (ep11), Mubi, Sand Ninja Student#4 (ep216), Shino Aburame (eps 23-24), Zaku Abumi, Zōri (ep10) *Naruto: Shippūden (2013-2016) - Baki, Blue B (ep282), Cheering Man (ep175), Denka (ep189), Flashback Voice#2 (ep175), Fukai (ep318), Ko Hyuga, Samidare, Tofu (ep195) *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan - Kiyotsugu Kiyojuji *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital - Kiyotsugu, Kyoto Yokai (ep23) *One Punch Man (2016) - Metal Bat *Otogi Zoshi - Shark Usui (ep17) *Paranoia Agent - Hatomura Shinsuke (ep1), Kumakura (ep10), Little Slugger, Old Man's Son (ep1), Shonen Bat, Additional Voices *Persona 4: The Animation - Teddie, Shu Nakajima *Planetes - Additional Voices *R.O.D the TV - Cafe Owner (ep2), Criminal (ep1), Young Owner (ep3) *Saiyuki Reload - Additional Voices *Saiyuki Reload: Gunlock - Controlled Villager (ep13), Demon (ep13), Taizou *Samurai Champloo - Additional Voices *Samurai Deeper Kyo - Little Kotaro, Makaora, Umon (ep17) *Scrapped Princess - Dennis, Soldier (ep17) *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Mori Motonari *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Mori Motonari *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Mori Motonari *Shingu: Secret of the Stellar Wars - Toshio Mikami, Additional Voices *Space Pirate Mito - Aoi Mitsukuni (eps11-13) *Tenjho Tenge - Dan Inosato, Sanada *Texhnolyze - Kazuho Yoshii, Kaku (ep4), Man 3 (ep15), Man A *The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan - Taniguchi (ep4) *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2007-2010) - Taniguchi, Dwarf Man (ep24) *The Melody of Oblivion - Bartender (ep19), Eichi Hikoyama, Lucky Thoroughbred, Male Guest (ep3), Male Student A (ep2), People of the Cape (ep5), Shuma Kagawa (ep16) *The Prince of Tennis - Shuichiro Oishi *The Third: The Girl with the Blue Eye - Joey, Additional Voices *The Twelve Kingdoms - Seishou *To Heart - Additional Voices *Wolverine (2011) - Kai (ep7), Kurohagi's Minion, Madripoor Thug (ep9), Thug (ep8) *Yu-Gi-Oh! - Additional Voices *Zatch Bell! (2005) - Purio *Zetman - Agou Shimura, Man in Black A, Delinquent A (ep2), Detective (ep9), Homeless Man (ep2), Homeless Man (ep6), Video Game Announcer (ep1) 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Marmalade Boy Movie (2005) - Manager 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blue Exorcist: The Movie (2013) - Mephisto Pheles *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2012) - Shirou Emiya *K: Missing Kings (2017) - Yashiro Isana *Naruto Shippuden The Movie (2009) - Border Guard, Susuki *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2008) - King's Guardsman *Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel (2008) - Sand Ninja *Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (2007) - Assistant Director *Patlabor: The Movie - Isao Oota *Patlabor 2: The Movie - Isao Oota *Redline (2012) - Miki *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Mori Motonari *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike (2012) - Flynn Scifo *The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya (2011) - Taniguchi *The Laws of the Universe Part 0 (2015) - Additional Voices *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Rising - Mark Schneider 'OVA - Dubbing' *AIKa R-16: Virgin Mission (2008) - Gusto *Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan - Hiroshi Miyamoto *Ghost Talker's Daydream - Souichiro Kadotake, Boy (ep3), Ghosts of the Children (ep4) *Haré+Guu: DELUXE (2007) - Ashio *Hellsing Ultimate - Vatican Officer (ep8), Wild Geese *Here Is Greenwood - Blue-Haired Student (ep4), Masato Ikeda (ep6), Student B (ep1), Student D (ep1), Tenma Koizumi *Ikki Tousen in Kyoto - Additional Voices *K.O. Beast - Wan Derbard *Le Portrait de Petite Cossette - Eiri's Friend *Leave it to Piyoko! - BGG Gang Member C, Store Manager, Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Tomura (ep4) *New Getter Robo - Lab Staff 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Nyoron! Churuya-san (2011) - Taniguchi, Mouse (ep12), Umpire (ep3) *The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya (2011) - Fan (ep21), Mr. Kimidori, Taniguchi Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama - Dubbing' *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion - Clovis la Britannia Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Independence Day: Resurgence (2016) - Additional Voices *Olympus Has Fallen (2013) - Lookout, Tyger 01 Pilot *The Last Stand (2013) - ADR Loop Group *The Year of Getting to Know Us (2008) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Neighbor No. Thirteen - Hajime Seki 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Violetta (2015) - Leon Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Donnel, Raigh, Stahl 'Video Games' *Aliens: Colonial Marines (2013) - Marines *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Hostage, Officer Beauchamp, Officer DeRogatis, Officer Welch *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Cameraman, Civilian *Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate (2013) - Relieved Hostage *Battleship - Captain Brent Franklin, Additional Voices *BioShock Infinite (2013) - Additional Voices *Blinx 2: Masters of Time & Space (2004) - Additional Voices *Blood Drive (2010) - Bedlam *Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) - Additional Voices *Call of Juarez: Gunslinger (2013) - Dwight *Fallout: New Vegas (2010) - Ghouls, Additional Voices *Gears of War: Judgment (2013) - Aftermath Survivor, Lab Polanski, Survivor Three *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Halo 4 (2012) - Shadow Leader, Additional Voices *Hitman: Blood Money (2006) - Additional Voices *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2014) - Saint Walker *Lego Dimensions (2016) - Templeton "Faceman" Peck *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Additional Voices *Mad Max (2015) - Additional Voices *Microsoft Flight (2012) - Additional Voices *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Orcs *Minecraft: Story Mode - Griefer (ep2) *Murdered: Soul Suspect (2014) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Baki *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Baki *ObsCure - Josh Carter *Pillars of Eternity (2015) - Additional Voices *Ratchet & Clank (2016) - Zed, Zurkon Jr. *Red Faction: Armageddon (2011) - Additional Voices *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time (2013) - Red-Eye Robies, Tennessee Kid Cooper *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time Re-Shelled - Donatello, Baxter Stockman, Foot Soldier *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Peter Parker/'Spider-Man' *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Peter Parker/'Spider-Man' *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *The Lego Movie Videogame (2014) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (2012) - Starscream, Additional Voices *Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark (2014) - Autobot Soldier 02, Starscream *Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010) - Starscream, Additional Voices *Uncharted 4: A Thief's End (2016) - Additional Multiplayer Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth (2006) - Silabus *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2007) - Silabus, Additional Voices *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Silabus, Additional Voices *A Realm Reborn: Final Fantasy XIV (2013) - Alphinaud *Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation (2007) - Marcus Lampert *Armored Core: For Answer (2008) - Gerald Gendlin/Noblesse Oblige, PQ, Yei *Atelier Meruru: The Apprentice of Arland (2012) - Rufus Falken *Bleach: Soul Resurrección (2011) - Nnoitra Gilga *Blue Dragon (2007) - King Jibral, Turbulent Mai *Conception II: Children of the Seven Stars (2014) - Protagonist *Cross Edge (2009) - York Neely *Dawn of Mana - Keldric *Digimon World Data Squad - Kudamon, Reppamon, Tyilinmon *Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten - Thunder Emperor Psylos *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Barnaby *Earth Defense Force 2025 (2014) - Artillery, Scout B *Eternal Poison - Duphaston, Morpheus *Eternal Sonata - Allegretto *Eureka Seven vol.1: The New Wave (2006) - Sumner Sturgeon *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision (2007) - Sumner Sturgeon *Final Fantasy IV (2008) - Edward, Soldier A *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Imperial Trooper *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Guard, NORA Member, Resident *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Additional Voices *Fire Emblem: Awakening (2013) - Donnel, Stahl *Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon (2010) - Craftsman A, Groom, Older Brother, Self-Help Book *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Tatsumi O'Mori *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Tatsumi O'Mori *God Hand - Azel, Bruce, Ravel, Sensei, Villagers *Gods Eater Burst (2011) - Male Custom Voice#2, Male Custom Voice#4, Male Custom Voice#14 *Growlanser: Heritage of War (2007) - Krious, Alasdir *Growlanser: Wayfarer of Time (2012) - Crevanille, Lumis Lichtmann *Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- (2014) - Ky Kiske *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2011) - Ganache, Younger Brother *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 (2014) - Ganache, Younger Brother *Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight - Incisor, System Voice *Last Rebellion (2010) - Alfred Formilio, Bellum *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Virgil *Lunar: Silver Star Harmony - Nash Rumack, Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (2010) - Soldier, Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles (2010) - Kuroma Tatsushiro *Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising (2009) - Baki, Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 (2009) - Baki *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Baki, Hakui *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Baki *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Baki *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Baki, Roshi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Roshi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Roshi *Ninja Gaiden 3 (2012) - Pleading Soldier *Persona 4 Arena - Teddie *Persona 4 Arena: Ultimax - Teddie, General Teddie, Man from Public Safety *Persona 4 Golden - Teddie *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth (2014) - Teddie *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies (2013) - Nine Tails Fan, Phoenix Wright *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice (2016) - Phoenix Wright *Resident Evil: Revelations 2 (2015) - Gabriel Chavez *Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles - Steve Burnside *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - Enemies *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Jean-Paulet *Rogue Galaxy (2007) - Fritz, Lord Gazel *Romancing SaGa - Dowd, Guella Ha *Rune Factory 4 (2013) - Arthur D. Lawrence, Jones *Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked - Black Tengu, Sarutaro *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes (2010) - Mori Motonari, Anegakoji Yoritsuna *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers (2013) - Shingo Sako/'Six', Ruan, Seer *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona - Masao Inaba/Mark *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 - Shū Nakajima, Student *Shinobido 2: Revenge of Zen - Zen *Sonic: Lost World (2013) - Zor *Soulcalibur Legends - Joachim *Soulcalibur V - Additional Voices *Spectral Force 3: Innocent Rage - Diaz, King Zaflak *SpellForce: Shadow of the Phoenix (2005) - Additional Voices *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Summon Night: Twin Age (2008) - Nassau *Tales of Berseria (2017) - Pirate *Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (2008) - Linar *Tales of the Abyss (2006) - Guard, Oliver *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology (2007) - Reid Hershel *Tales of Vesperia (2008) - Flynn Scifo *Tales of Xillia (2013) - Jude Mathis *Tales of Xillia 2 (2014) - Jude Mathis *The Last Remnant - Additional Voices *Time Crisis 4 (2006) - Marcus Black *Trauma Team (2010) - Crowd Man, Joshua Cunningham, Liam Richardson, Ninja, Prison Security, Revolutionary *Trinity Universe - Kanata *Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (2011) - Phoenix Wright *Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria (2006) - Additional Voices *Warriors Orochi - Musashi Miyamoto *Warriors Orochi 2 - Musashi Miyamoto *Wild Arms 4 - Jeremy *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Ultros Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (283) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (213) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2017. Category:American Voice Actors